Domestic Disturbance
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: What if Rick survived the electrocution and got away with Danny? Can the teen be saved before it's too late? An alternate ending to the movie Domestic Disturbance. I own nothing.


Danny wrenched himself out from the backseat, he wouldn't allow Rick to hurt his father, quickly the teen charged forward, colliding with his step father, throwing the mans attack off balance, letting Frank take the moment to push the metal crow bar into the flickering electrical wires.

Rick couldn't let go as the charge pulsates throughout his body, the man was in pure agony, he grits his teeth as he attempts to release the bar, his fingers clutched to its rusty surface in a death grip.

Just as Rick thought it was all over, the shocks intensity lessened, he could feel his hand and soon after his arm, he continued pretending there was no change in order to catch the father and son off guard.

Frank cowered as Rick was electrocuted, the father searching desperately for his son Danny, the boy was too young to witness anything like this "Danny!"

Danny stops his struggles of getting free, giving his complete attention over to Frank, he made sure to keep his eyes locked on his father, seeing one murder was bad enough.

Frank smiled at his son, Danny was trying so hard to ignore Ricks slow demise "That's it, Dan. Keep looking at me."

Rick knew now was the time, while both were distracted by the other, he slowly moved his crow bar towards Frank, hiding a sniveling sneer as he rammed the hot metal into Franks chest.

Frank never saw the blow coming, one second he's watching his son, the next a searing hot pain collides with his ribs and he's thrown to the ground, dilated eyes try to focus as Rick's menacing figure steals his vision, followed by Danny's petrified screams.

Blow after blow Rick continues slamming the crow bar down, hitting anything of Franks he possibly could, it was all Franks fault he has to once again change his name, run away from his unborn child.

Danny's screams grew louder and louder as Rick kept beating his father to death, his struggles to get free and save Frank taking priority, but tried as he might, the cable held firm "Rick, stop it! Leave my dad alone!"

Franks hands shot out in any attempt at keeping that dreaded bar from touching him, he could feel his bones breaking, but the yells he heard from Danny were what hurt him the most "D-Dan ..."

Frank was silenced by the round house blow across his jaw, blood poured from his gurgling mouth as his eyes began to droop closed, seconds later the father fell into unconsciousness.

Danny continued to scream as his father stopped moving, pure fear taking over at any thought his dad was dead "Dad, dad, wake up! Dad please!"

Rick smiled as Frank stopped fighting, now there was no one left but the brat to get in his way, speaking of Danny. "Shut up, will you? Your dad can't hear you."

Danny glared as Rick approached, the teen wasn't at all shocked when he's picked up and forced into the back seat, only this time more cables are used to tie his ankles tightly together "Let me go!"

Rick keeps wrapping the cords as Danny fights to get free, quickly he pulls the boy from the seat, opening the trunk "You'll be safer in here, Dan."

Danny glares as he's shoved into the small space, the lid is slammed before he's given the chance to turn around.

Rick makes his way through the shelves in search of anything to keep the brat quiet, his findings are a worn roll of tape, it wasn't much but if it kept Danny's mouth closed it'd work.

The trunk is unlocked and hazel eyes meet a sinister, deep brown, the two stare for a few seconds before the sound of tape being ripped catches Danny's attention, the teens mouth opens wide in a last screaming attempt, but only muffled cries are heard as the sticky adhesive restricts his lips together.

Once again Rick locks the lid tight, taking a seat in the drivers side, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

He had to run, Susan wouldn't harbor him, he'd probably killed his unborn child when he threw his wife on to the ground, no doubt Frank was close to death, everything had fallen apart the moment Danny hid in his car and witnessed him stab Ray.

He'd told Susan he'd call once he was somewhere safe, but that was no longer an option, now he had to disappear, along with Danny.

Sure he'd never liked the kid and he had no plans on keeping him alive, Danny would be killed the moment he was no longer threatened.

But honestly now that he thinks about it, what threat is left? Frank's either dead or dying, his baby's more than likely dead, his wife betrayed him for the little brat "Damn you, Dan."

But there's always the what ifs, what if Frank survived yet another murder attempt? What if his unborn child lives? Susan would never allow him near his baby now, perhaps a trade? Keep Danny hostage and trade him for the baby when it's born?

Rick smacks the steering wheel, none of his plans were going to work and he couldn't take the risk of going back, at this point he only had one option left.

The accelerator is floored as Rick's anger takes over, that brat was going to pay "Good news Dan!" Yells the deranged murderer and now kidnapper towards the trunk Danny was bound and gagged in "We'll be parting ways very soon."

Back at the house all the commotion had worried pedestrians phoning 9-1-1, police cars swarmed the home in shock at what they found.

"What the hell happened here?" Asks the chief, the scene was brutal, there had obviously been a fight, but no one could tell on who the winner had been.

"Chief, the woman's awake. Claims her new husband attempted to murder her ex and has kidnapped her son."

"She witnessed this happen?" They had to make sure they got it right this time.

The deputy shakes his head "He knocked her unconscious when she went to flee with the kid"

"But she can 100% identity her attacker?"

Another nod "Said there's no doubt in her mind it was her husband Rick."

The chief turns back to the scene, noting the scuff marks of dragging and the tire marks of a vehicle "These marks indicate the kid was in the car."

"I'm not following you sir, the woman's son Danny is missing, though he does have a record of running off."

The chief shakes his head "No, that boy was taken, Rick chased him down, subdued him, dragged him to the garage and put him in a car."

"That does appear to be the case sir."

"There's just one thing though." At this all eyes rush to their Chiefs "If Danny was in the car ... Who was Rick fighting?"

Rick pulled the car into the desolate clearing, he'd already picked up all of his supply's for Danny's demise, it was honestly pure luck he'd had the perfect item ready for use.

Whistling to himself, Rick begins putting everything place.

Inside the trunk, Danny pulls at his restraints, the tight knots of cable only tightening with every tug, the teen glares at the muffled sound of whistling, followed closely by other strange thumps.

What's Rick doing? Is the only question running through the boys mind, that and why did he even take me? He had no need for a hostage!

Danny had two options, one he could be a good little captive and remain quiet inside the trunk ... Or two

Rick wipes sweat from his forehead as a loud racket grabs his attention, muffled yells and what he distinguished as kicks echoed from the trunk "You can raise all the hell you want Danny, no one can hear you!"

The teens fight increases, that kid was determined to do everything his power to piss Rick off. The man in turn smiles as his creation is ready ... Now all it needed was it's permanent victim.

Danny was kicking so wildly that when the trunk opened and he was grabbed by the legs the teen cried in shock. Rick's smile unnerved the poor boy as he takes in all that's around him.

Let's see there's bushes, trees, dirt, no houses it appeared for miles ... Where the hell was he?

Rick continues dragging Danny "I thought this would be a great place for your final rest, Dan."

Danny glares and struggles to get out of Rick's grasp, but the mans hold prevails. Hazel eyes now opened wide at the sight before him.

A deep hole was dug into the ground, a pile of large bags, a wheelbarrow and a bucket sat above, but it wasn't the hole that scared him, I mean yeah the earth definitely had him on edge, but the clear open box placed at the very bottom made his blood run cold.

Rick moves to the teens ear "You like it Dan? A little thing I just happened to have held on to all these years and I'm giving it to you!"

Danny can't take his eyes off the box, no off his coffin. The dimensions would have no problem fitting him inside.

"I bet you'll fit fine, Dan! But let's test it? Shall we?" Rick drops the struggling teen harshly into the box, Danny landing heavily on his side.

Danny struggles through the pain, he had to get out of there and fast, the teen rises to escape only to have his head shoved back and the coffin lid thoroughly locked in place.

Rick secures the padlock shut before leaning down to be level with Danny's face "How's it feel in there, Dan? You comfy?"

Danny kicks at the lid, angry eyes never straying from Rick's, muffled curses ripping into the man.

"Kick, yell and scream all you want, Dan! You're not getting out of there." To emphasize his point, Rick jumps up and down a top the coffin lid, proving to Danny that the box wasn't breaking anytime soon "See this beauty can withstand anything you throw at it."

Rick climbs his way out of the hole, wheeling the barrow into Danny's view, hefting an open bags contents inside.

Danny watches entranced at what was happening above him, what was within that bag? Whatever it is it looks pretty heavy.

Rick grabs the bucket and adds what appears to be water into the solution, a stick being used to mix the ingredients together "You figured it out yet, Dan?"

Danny strains to think, ok some heavy bag, water and a stick? Nothing was coming to his mind and he had a perplexed look on his face.

Rick laughs, this kid was too stupid to figure it out! "Since you're having such a hard time Dan, I'll help you out." The wheelbarrow is lowered, causing its contents to pool into the area beside the coffin.

Danny could see the gray compound, a thick dark, mushy substance that looked a lot like ...

Rick watches as Danny's eyes bulge, he'd finally realized "You get it now, Dan?" Questions Rick as he begins another mixture.

Danny screams in fright, the teen smacking, kicking, in fact doing just about anything to get out of the coffin.

Another batch is dumped into the grave, filling up the areas around the coffin "I told you that box can withstand anything! It's just perfect as your tomb."

Danny begs for freedom, he'd kiss Rick's boots if he'd stop mixing, stop with that devious grin, but above all ... Stop burying him alive in cement.

Frank wiped at the crusted blood on his face, eyes never leaving the road, Rick had Danny ... His little boy was in trouble.

He wasn't exactly sure how he'd survived the beating, but he had woken up, jumped into his truck and chased after Rick.

He'd never have found him if the man hadn't gone shopping, Frank had went to buy some alcohol for his wounds and had barely caught sight of his wife's car leaving the parking lot.

Frank immediately gave chase, his son was in that car, he was with that madman "Hang on, Danny."

Bag after bag of dry mix and water are tossed into the barrow, Rick takes pleasure in Danny's frantic screams as he dumps more cement a top the trapped boy.

All around the coffin was now deeply encased in cement, Rick now slowly making his way up the coffin, making sure Danny watched as he's buried.

"It could have been worse, Dan. It was between this or the incinerator, but I'm guessing you already told dear dad where it's at and I couldn't chance it."

Danny shakes his head as tears rush down his cheeks, the moisture loosening the tape over his mouth enough for him wiggle it free "Rick, stop!"

Rick ceases for a moment, taking in that Danny removed his gag "I see you got the tape off"

"Rick, please don't do this! I'm sorry, alright? I'll ... I'll do whatever you want!"

Rick rubs his chin in mockery "Don't cry, Dan."

Danny stares as the next batch is ready for use, at this point it would only take two more drops before his coffin was completely covered "Rick, please! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Dan." Answers Rick as the barrow is tipped over, coating up to Danny's neck.

"Help! Please, someone help me!"

Rick grabs his last bag tenderly, ripping the package, all the while basking in the teens petrified screams.

"Rick! You're supposed to be my step-father, please let me go!"

Rick ignores the request as he mixes the powder and water together, this was it, he'd finally say good bye to the little brat.

"I'm down here! Please, can anyone hear me? I need help!"

The only response Danny receives is from Rick, the astute man narrowing his eyes in pleasure "Don't worry, Dan."

Danny breathes deeply, the teen fighting to loosen the cables around his wrists and ankles as pure fear takes over "Why? Why shouldn't I worry?"

Rick laughs and slowly tips the wheelbarrow, the last of the cement drizzling at an agonizing pace over the poor boy "Because it's all a bad dream."

"No!" Comes a yell from behind, Rick turning just in time for Frank to nail him in the face with his bloody fist "Danny!"

Rick jumps to his feet, taking a fighting stance "You can't save him, Frank."

Frank launches once again at Rick, anger clouding his judgment as Rick takes advantage, pinning the ailing father in a headlock

"I lost my baby, now you'll lose yours!"

Frank elbows Rick's ribs before swiftly kicking the mans skin backwards, a loud crack and scream are his reward "I'm saving my son."

Rick glares, but knows there's no way he can make it back to his feet, not with his knee shattered "He's ... As good as dead ... Down there."

Frank grabs hold of Rick's shirt "For your sake, Danny had better not have a scratch on him!"

In one moment, all logic stands still for Frank, everything this man had done to his family, attempting to kill him and burying his only son alive causes him to act.

With a loud snap of Rick's neck, the man fell over to his side dead and there was no regret whatsoever.

Frank's attention immediately returned to the grave, concrete completely covering his son's coffin "Danny! Dan, can you hear me son?"

No reply is heard and that sets Frank on edge, no response could mean a number of possibilities, but none of them seemed good "I'm coming down, Danny!"

Frank grabs the mixing stick and jumps straight into the wet cement, shoving the mush off the coffin as much as he could "Danny!"

This time he does hear a response, a garbled yell, but that only meant one thing, his son's still alive. He'd heard the screams, but he had never imagined Rick would torture his boy like this "I'm coming, son!"

Thumps could now be heard as more of the cement is pushed aside, revealing a squirming jacket he'd recognize anywhere.

Frank puts the stick aside and instead uses his hands to swat at a much faster pace "I'm almost there son!"

"Dad, please help me! Get me out!" Comes a petrified scream. Frank shutters, he'd never heard his young son sound so afraid.

The last glob of cement concealing Danny is removed, allowing Frank to see his son "Oh Dan, are you alright?"

Danny shakes his head, his body convulsing in fear "Please, get me out of here! I want out!"

Frank's nails dig into the lid in an attempt at prying it open "It's stuck"

Danny thinks back to when he was first put in the coffin, that clicking sound wound never leave his mind "Dad, he used a padlock."

Frank reels back, if the coffin was padlocked shut, how would he get Danny out? He'd have to use something to break it "Alright, Danny I have to leave you for just a minute."

Danny trembles "What? No dad you can't! Please don't leave me here!"

Frank puts his hands over the box "Hey, hey, Danny I'm not leaving you! I'd never abandon you, just calm down."

Danny's breath tightens, but the teen listens intently to his father.

"I'm going to get something I can use to break the lock, I'm not leaving you here, son. I'll be right back."

Danny wanted to beg for his father to stay, fear of being left there to rot roaming his mind, but deep down he knew he'd never get out of Frank didn't leave "Ok ... Ok, dad."

Frank smile compassionately at his son "You're brave, Danny. I know you can hold on till I get back."

Danny nods his head, he had to be strong "I will, just please don't take too long."

"I won't son, I promise I'll be right back and I'll get you out." Frank takes one last look at his boy before climbing out of the hole.

He knew he didn't have anything of use in his car and he'd seen Susan's car to know he's out of luck there, so what else was there?

Brown eyes catch sight of the perfect tool, a shovel still dug into the ground. "That should do the trick."

Frank and the item jump right back into the hole, frantic fingers searching for the lock in question, he didn't want to tell Danny, but he could already feel the cement hardening.

Finally his fingers brush on the lock, the father standing with the shovel over his head, ready to swing. the shovel hurtles down onto the lock, successfully snapping the metal free.

Danny quickly pushed the lid open, embracing his fathers arms in relief, Frank holding onto his boy tightly.

Frank carries Danny out of the hole and into his truck, making sure the teen doesn't see the body of Rick "It's ok, Danny. Rick's gone and he's never coming back, you're safe now."

Danny cries, exhaustion taking its toll as the teenager falls asleep in his dad's arms. Fingers clutching to the man for dear life.

Frank carefully buckles Danny into the car, now they'd go to the hospital to get looked at and phone the police "It's all over."

 **I know this movie isn't well known, but it's so good and you all should definitely watch it! I hope you enjoyed the fiction and more stories will be posted really soon.**


End file.
